


Plucking hearts

by Byun_bun



Series: Deflowering series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A good ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin and Chan, Hyunjin and Chan grow old with their furbabies, M/M, Power Bottom Chan, Strangers to Lovers, hyunjin tops for the first time, the ending is really soft, virginity lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Chan wakes up alone after his night spent with Hyunjin. A month goes by before they inevitably meet again, this time sealing their fates.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Deflowering series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Plucking hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am so overjoyed by the response to Opal Deflowering ( now picking flowers ) , I am glad you all enjoyed the characters and requested to see more. This was very fun to write as I have fallen in love with this duo, maybe just maybe there will be special chapter added to this series.

Chan slumped himself in the uncomfortable plastic seat, his hand rubbing at his temples while the professor rambled on about physics. He didn’t care much about the class, it was just an added bonus that he took as an easy credit this semester. 

“What’s wrong?” Minho muttered, leaning into chan. His coffee breath making its way into Chan’s sensitive nasal passage. He was hungover and most importantly still confused. 

He had broken his biggest rules:

Never take someone's virginity and never let anyone stay the night. 

"Nothing," Chan grumbled, stretching his legs out further in the cramped seat. Pounding head supported by his clammy hand that was held up by his sweatered elbow on the Chan just wanted his thoughts to stop. Wanted the pounding in his head to disappear. It had been a month already. 

A month since he had woken up alone in a mess of empty sheets. 

Nothing but an unforgettable name and lingering taste in his mouth was left behind. 

"Come on you have been weird all week. Did something happen with that freshman you left with last weekend?"

He was about to tell his best friend to shut up when the school fire alarm had everyone scrambling in their seats, picking up their binders, and all crowding out of the heavy lecture hall doors, followed by teachers shouting over the chatting college students. Fire alarm tests were a regular occurrence so of course, no one took the alarm seriously. It was either scheduled or some dumb kid had pulled the alarm to save himself from flunking an exam, something cliche that happened regularly. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Minho whined. 

"Not really," Chan answered honestly, index and middle finger rubbing at this temple as he listened to the boy ramble on about whatever had happened at the party last night when he had passed out.

Hyunjin. 

How could the kid have just gotten up and left so early? Did he perform terribly and he couldn’t face him in the morning?

Chan had so many questions he wanted to be answered, truthfully he was beginning to feel like the abandoned puppy, waking up alone to dwell on his abandonment. Chan missed Hyunjin, to say the least. There were just so many things that he had wanted to say to Hyunjin. He thought about seeking him out, ultimately stalking around campus until he found him, but Chan just wasn't that kind of person. He shouldn't even be thinking about Hyunjin and the bitter taste that had been left on his tongue for seven long days. No amount of alcohol was enough to stop Chan from thinking about it on a school night, his pounding headache left with the never-ending thoughts. 

"This is not a drill, a fire has been detected in the southeast computer lab. Once you have done attendance with your teacher please return to your dorms."

The teachers all lined up in a row, standing in front of their crowd of kids. It was a Monday morning so there were very few classes even started yet, mostly just extra credit classes were in the process. 

"Fuck," Chan whine lowly, "I was hoping classes would stop me from just sleeping all day." 

"We could always just go back to my frat and drink? Or just playing video games or something?"

"You are such a gremlin. Who would even suggest drinking at nine in the morning."

"You don't get to judge me," Minho pointed towards Chan, "At least I am not caught in my feelings for someone."

"You are literally dating Seungmin. Your accusations are invalid and I am still going to judge you." 

"Lee Know?" The professor called, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as his eyes scanned the crowd. 

"Here," Minho shouted, raising his hand high into the air. 

The professor nodded and made some scribbles on his little clipboard that he always carried in hand. That wood clipboard was probably his first thought when the fire broke out. 

"Christopher?"

"Here."  
Chan stretched his arm up before tucking it back into his sweater pockets. It was fall. The air was crisp and nipped at his fingers. Chan wasn't a fan of his toes or fingers being the slightest bit cold. His colorful fuzzy socks hidden away by his black combat boots were proof. 

"Are we going to the fra-"

"Hyunjin? Hwang Hyunjin?" A feminine voice called out in the crowd. 

Chan lifted his head, eyes watching the teacher that had just called his name. He had morning classes? That was rare for a freshman. He must have been serious about his major. Hopefully, he had made it out of the school with his class. Chan found himself now worrying about the fire that messed up both his and Hyunjin's schedules and could have endangered Hyunjin. 

Chan shook his head, why was he acting like some smothering mother. Hyunjin was an adult who knew how to follow his class out during a fire alarm. He hoped. 

"Here," The familiar voice answered, a grey sweatered arm rose a few feet away. 

Chan could visibly see the back of his head, his shoulder-length hair was slightly wavy, it looked clean and fluffy. He had on a large grey sweater that drowned his torso and a pair of dark jeans. Chan didn't have to see his face to know that he looked pretty. 

"Isn't that-"

Chan elbowed Minho in the side. Chan didn't know what to do, should he approach him? He could just ask him to get coffee at the campus cafe, there would be no harm in that.  
"You can head back," Chan muttered to Minho before stepping into the crowd of people. His eyes were tacked to the golden strands of hair that were blowing astray in the cold wind. 

Chan also watched a dark-haired boy, nudged his elbow into Hyunjins side roughly, earning a squeak that turned heads. "Hyunjin, so tell me about your infamous conquest? Did he fuck you good? It’s been so long since I have seen you."

Those words that he was never supposed to overhear hurt a lot more than he would care to admit. He should leave. He should really just leave and stop thinking about the blond boy. 

"Not here, Jisung," Hyunjin groaned.

Jisung. That name sounded oddly familiar. 

"Come on everyone already knows that you're a huge slut."

Huge slut? Chan was pretty sure that Hyunjin was a virgin up until last month. He wouldn't lie about something like that, would he? He wouldn't have been a fumbled, shaking mess against that brick wall if that was the case. Something was not adding up.  
"Shut up, Jisung," Hyunjins body tensed. 

"Come on, I think you have earned that title when you left the party with Bang Chan. He only takes home the best sluts you know. I've heard he loves when they're closest to whores."

Jisung. Jisung. Why was that name so familiar to Chan. It couldn't be Han Jisung. He hadn't seen that kid since he left high school. He was always causing trouble, he was well known for getting railed in classrooms by his seniors. Minho still to this day talks about how Jisung was such a great stress reliever during exam season. But Chan didn't sleep around with anyone during his highschool years like he has in university. He was surprisingly in a serious relationship with someone for years, that someone who happened to be Han Jisungs older brother. 

Yet, here Jisung was, spilling complete rubbish. Probably nonsense that his older brother had filled his head with. 

"Oh," Hyunjin mumbled slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Chan couldn't listen to any more of this. He wanted to just turn away and leave them to their conversation, not think about Hyunjin anymore. He clearly wasn't thinking about him when he was with someone else just last night. But he couldn't turn away. He wanted the truth and to tell Hyunjin that he wasn't the person that Jisung was making him out to be. He didn't care what anyone thought about him, but something inside him was upset with the idea of Hyunjins head being filled with lies. 

"Hyunjin?" Chan spoke up.

He mentally chuckled to himself as he watched the bodies in front of him stiffen before turning around slowly. Jisung eyes widened, he was clearly wondering how long Chan had been standing behind them. Hyunjin though looked almost unphased. His eyes held an expression that Chan knew all too well, sadness. 

"Chan," Jisung answered, "It's been a while."

"Mhm," Chan hummed, nodding his head slowly and then turning his attention back to Hyunjin who was now scowling between the two dark-haired boys. 

"You both know eachother?" Hyunjin questioned softly, cresent lidded eyes scanning both of their reactions. 

"We lived in the same district. I went to school with his older brother." 

"Oh."

Fuck, this was only solidifying the accusations that Jisung had told to Hyunjin. It was making it all seem more real. Jisung had known him most of his life so of course that lies must be true. But Jisung didn't know Chan. He didn't know that Chan was just a naive kid who had his virginity stripped from him in a dirty washroom. He didn't know that Chan had loved his older brother carelessly, forgave him generously, apologized when he wasn't the one at fault. 

"Hyunjin, would you like to get coffee?" Chan questioned warmly, his eyes lowering at the younger softly. He couldn't take away the words that had been planted but he could make them somewhat erasable. 

Chan was used and mistreated by someone he thought loved him. And that shit really fucks a person up. Chan told himself that he would never love anyone again. He would sleep with nameless men, never see them again, never think of them again. That was until he was kissing a trembling Hyunjin. That was until he stared up at Hyunjin and was flooded back with all the regret he had bottled up inside. He was once that trembling kid, begging to be fucked in exchange for love. 

"Are you buying?" Hyunjin countered, a brow raised in curiosity.

It was wrong for him to give in to the boy. It was selfish but he would rather he lost his virginity in a safe, comfortable situation that wouldn't leave him riddled with regret. It still wasn't perfect. Losing your virginity was never going to be perfect. But it was still better than the alternative. 

"Of course," Chan nodded, his lips pulling into a simple-yet-warm smile. 

"Okay."

"Okay."

~

"So how long were you standing behind us?" Hyunjin questioned, his hands wrapped around the white coffee cup. Fingers embracing the warmth the drink offered. 

"What do you mean?" Chan answered quickly, eyes darting down to stare at the top of his hot chocolate lid. Caffeine was the last thing he wanted when he already felt so terrible. 

He felt anxious. Chan didn't think that he would be interested in anyone ever again. Yet, here he was. Ready to give himself to somebody he hardly knew. 

"You know in the movies. The guy that you dip out on usually hears something they shouldn't, some bad shit happens in the middle, they fight and they inevitably sleep together again. So how much did you hear?"

Chan sighed, "Truthfully not much, just that I am apparently only into… sluts."

Slut-shaming was generically just something that didn't sit right with Chan. People should be allowed to fuck who they want whenever they want without being accused of some degrading term. 

"Well, are you?" Hyunjin cocked his head to the side. 

"I don't genuinely define people by their number of sexual conquests. Sex is something that should just be enjoyed. It’s not some score."

"How do you really know Jisung?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions for someone who likes to leave in the middle of the night," Chan spoke, his voice much colder than he had expected. Hyunjin looked up at Chan quickly, his eyes were wide like a deer that was caught off guard in headlights. "Sorry, that was unnecessary. I was involved with his older brother for a few years, it wasn't a great relationship or anything. He was kind of a-"

"Dick, like Jisung?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Chan chuckled, at least Hyunjin was self-aware that the company he kept was low grade.

"I'm sorry," Hyunjin clicked his tongue, fingernails picking at the plastic of his coffee cup, "I couldn't imagine dating someone like that. You must have gone through some hell."

"It wasn't all bad, he just had some quirks. Now time for you to answer some of my questions. Why did you leave without saying anything, that was a little bit harsh, kid."

Hyunjin mashed his lips together tightly, puckering them out as he thought of the ways to explain his pathetic excuse, "Well, uh- I got nervous." 

"Nervous?" Chan repeated slowly. 

"Well, don't laugh. After you had mentioned it. I didn't want to come off like I was just some needy puppy clinging off you. So I figured if I left you would approach me again if you were interested in me."

"Something tells me that you watch a lot of those romance dramas," Chan lowered his eyes in suspicion. 

Hyunjin scrunched up his nose as he giggled softly. It was the sweetest sound that Chan had ever heard, he felt his heart quickening in his chest. If only Hyunjin knew that he was the needy puppy wanting to cling to his every movement. 

"Hey, Chan?" Hyunjin questioned softly, his finger tapping on the lid of his coffee cup, "I don't know if you heard Jisung. But I haven't slept with anyone else, I kind of just made up those stories so that they would think I was cool." 

"I figured," Chan smiled, "I bet you wouldn't even begin to know what to do with another person."

"I know what to do!" Hyunjin argued, scowling up at Chan. His signature pout that Chan would come to fall in love with. 

He shouldn't say. He couldn't say. Hyunjin had left himself wide open. 

"Then fuck me," Chan smirked, leaning forward into the table, his eyes mesmerized by the speechless boy in front of him. Everything was moving so fast, yet so perfectly into place. 

This was it. Chan was either going to be rejected, shoved back into another closet with no sunlight or water. Or, they were about to blossom together. The uncontrollable vines ready to wrap around the both of them. 

"Fine. I will," Hyunjin spoke confidently, "I'll do it right now- well you know, at your place not um the coffee shop."

Chan couldn't help but laugh as he watched the freshman stumble over his words. Chan was genuinely intrigued if Hyunjin would do it or not, of course, he would guide him through it. And everyone deserves to be on top every once in a while, but he was shocked that Hyunjin was so eager his second time around. 

"Calm down kid, I'll at least treat you to dinner or something first," Chan smiled, it was the truth. He didn't want to make Hyunjin feel like he was just another one night stand, plus maybe if he pumped some expensive food into the kids' stomach then he couldn't run off as easily in the middle of the night. 

"Wouldn't it be easier you know, to do it on an empty stomach?"

Chan had chosen a really bad time to take a sip of his hot chocolate because now it was going down the wrong tube as he coughed. Nothing could ever prepare you for an innocent-looking boy talking casually about the preparations that were required before having anal sex. It was an equal mix of forbidden and yet intriguingly sexy. 

"Dinner after?" Chan choked out, his hand rubbing at his now aching chest. Hyujin was smiling on the other side of the tiny table. 

~

They had both barely made it through the door before Hyunjin was pushing Chan through the room and kicking the door shut with his foot. A mess of limbs pulling at articles of clothing, while trying to keep their lips touching in the process. It made no sense really. The practical method would be to stop kissing and get undressed. But that would be no fun. 

Hyunjin pushed them back onto the bed, adjusting his beautiful thighs so they were straddling Chan's, the warmth of skin on skin made them both want to melt into the kiss. Hands traveling aimlessly as they absorbed the warmth that was protected under their layers of clothes. 

"Chan," Hyunjin moaned into the kiss, pulling away slightly, resting his head against the seniors, "Before we do this. Is this just another spur of the moment fucks or do you want something out of this?"

There were so many things that could have said. So many factors that could play into the story that they shared in their heart. It wasn't their first time, but it was their first time really being together. But here Chan was melting like wax under a hot flame, ready to confess the feeling that he wasn't even sure were real. 

"Hyunjin, don't disappear this time okay?" Chan breathed softly, "I don't deal well with abandonment."

"Rottweiler," Hyunjin smiled, nodding to himself.

"What?" Chan questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

"You're like a rottweiler. To someone who doesn't know you, you might be a little frightening by first glance, but a few good head scritches and some persuading treats and you're just as loyal as they come, a protector, a lover, a guardian," Hyunjin dragged his fingers over Chan's exposed chest, "The ones who abandoned you. They just couldn't see your potential."

Fuck. Chan literally felt his heartwarming in his chest as his cheeks flushed. Who was Hwang Hyunjin and why was he so perfect?

"I'm sorry that was probably pretty lame."

"Lame?" Chan teased, "Hyunjin, you should be careful saying such things. I might just fall in love."

Hyunjin squeaked as Chan tightened his grip around his waist, pushing them together closer in their tight embrace. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chan asked, thumb rubbing at the younger's back sweetly, "I was serious about taking you on a date. I'm not going anywhere we could take it slow, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin smiled faintly before dipping his head back in for another kiss, a short, yet sweet and tender kiss that made his heart flutter the slightest, "Take me on a date after then, and If I do a good job you have to buy me all the meat until I can't eat anymore okay?"

“Okay,” Chan agreed, his lips subconsciously pulling into a smile. He would feed Hyunjin as much meat as he wanted if they could just stay like this. All he wanted was the feeling of Hyunjin in his arms forever. Chan could exist in this single moment forever. The entanglement of heated hearts burning into eachother which each stroke of cold fingertips and needy lips. 

Chan laid on his back instructing the freshmen on how to properly help someone loosen up, it was undeniable sexy, watching as Hyunjin smeared his index and middle finger together smearing the clear lube around before upturning the bottle and squeezing out another puddle of clear liquid onto his fingers. 

“Ready?” Hyunjin questioned softly as he lowered his hand. Waiting for confirmation before taking it any further. Hyunjin was terrified he had never done anything like this… What if he was inadequate. 

“Yes. You should be able to start with both fingers but in a situation with someone who has much less experience you should start with only one finger.”

Hyunjin nodded as he smeared the glob of lube around Chan’s hole, the clear lube glossing over everything was a sign that he had done a good job. It was always best to have too much lube than not enough. Hyunjin focused as he pressed his fingers forward, watching as his fingers disappeared slowly, the ring of muscles swallowing him whole into its warm bed.

“After you have moved around a bit, you can do a scissoring motion.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin moved his fingers slowly, his brows scrunched in concentration making sure that his movements weren’t too fast, when his fingers slid in and out with ease he began the scissoring motion, “Like this?”

Chan clenched his jaw, “Yeah. Just like that.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Yeah, it feels really good Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin smiled warmly. He was actually making his Hyung feel good just like how he had done for him a month ago. Truthfully Hyunjin had tried fingering himself since then nothing compared to the way it felt when Chan had touched him that night.

And there it was a breathy moan that made Hyunjin's entire body shiver, the moans were soft and incoherent but the more he pumped his fingers the louder they got. Chan's tummy tightening with movement. His walls tighten around Hyunjin's fingers.

"Fuck, Hyunjin," Chan hissed.

Hyunjin stopped moving, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You just uh have some pretty amazing hands..." Chan moaned, "That should probably be good."

Chan could feel the heat rising... He was shamefully embarrassed that he almost came just from how far the two fingers were reaching inside of him. He wanted to whine when the fingers were removed... He was so vulnerable right now. It has been years since he had been this vulnerable to anyone

Hyunjin picked up a condom that was on the corner of the bed and ripped open the package, the self-lubricated condom rolled up neatly for him to apply. It didn't take him long to get it on before he was popping open the lid to the lube again and squirting a generous amount onto the latex that caged his cock. He ran his own hand over his cock, smearing the lube around generously.

He lined up and began to push himself in slowly. Chan didn't flinch the way that Hyunjin had done, his chest rose and fell while he breathed through the first few moments of discomfort. Hyunjin was shocked by how warm and inviting it felt around his cock even in the latex shield.

"How does it feel?" Chan questioned.

"Warm," Hyunjin hummed, "You feel so wonderful. It feels like your body is trying to constrict my cock and swallow it whole."

"Fuck," Chan moaned, eyes fluttering.

Hyunjin whined, how was it possible for Chan's body to tighten anymore. With each wiggle of his hips, he felt like he was going to really die an embarrassing death. He pulled his hips back slowly fighting off the constricting warm bed that he wanted to hide in forever. Hyunjin whimpered and it felt even more magical the more he moved. He wouldn't last long at this pace.

"Hyung," Hyunjin whined, "I feel like I'm going to die."

"Let me ride you."

Hyunjin nodded and pulled out. Shivering as he watched his own cock slowly slip from the magical muscles.

Chan pushed Hyunjin down onto the bed and crawled into his lap all in a single movement. His hand reaching back to help himself on the cock below him. Hyunjin whined as Chan sat down on his cock with such ease, he was so overwhelmed.

"You did so good," Chan pressed, his hand brushing through Hyunjin's blond locks. Lips pressed to the top of his forward, "You have earned a delicious dinner after this okay?"

"Okay," Hyunjin agreed, his lips pulling into a content smile. He had done well.

Chan began to move slowly, his hands on either side of Hyunjin's head digging into the mattress. His hips rocking slowly, his lips parted as sweet moans fell from his lips. They were both lost in eachother. Hyunjin reached his arms up around Chan's bare neck. His skin was hot and tacky to the touch.

"I'm going to cum Hyung."

Hyunjin reached forward, his fingers lightly grazing over Chan's ear lobe. Both hands rubbing at his ears while he panted, his eyes fluttering while he stared down at Hyunjin. They both stared at eachother silently, nothing but their breathing in the room. It was a moment that they could live in forever. Chests rising and falling. The heavy pressure building until it was over flowering.

"Hyunjin."

Chan leaned forward, mashing their lips together while they came together. Their bodies shivering together, the pressure releasing and leaving them floating on cloud nine.

"Go out with me?"

"Chan, are you asking me out after you just came all over me," Hyunjin snickered.

"Yea, I don't think I could ever exist without you again. And If I make you my boyfriend you can't leave this time."

Hyunjin smiled, lacing his fingers through the hair on the top of Chan's head. "I'm not going to leave baby, you're my rottweiler now remember, you have to protect me."

~

Six months... 182 days… 4368 hours… out of infinity  
So many things had passed in such a short period of time, so many first experiences shared between their boisterous hearts. Moments that helped strengthen the burning fire that ignited their burning hearts. 

Their first Christmas, bundled up under thick blankets with mugs of hot chocolate to warm their cold bodies while they watched the snowfall from the large window in the campus lounge. Whispering soft affectionate words to eachother and making their wishes for the new year. Hyunjin laughed wildly at a lame joke that Chan had made, not because it was funny but because he couldn’t believe that Chan would even say such an awful dad joke. 

Their first-holiday break where they divided their time introducing eachother to their families. A step they never thought they would ever be able to live through. The anxiety and worry nearly drifted them apart. But they fought through it. With heads raised and shoulders, high Hyunjin came out to his family and introduced his boyfriend, his dad was the first to ask him the time-old question, are you happy? Hyunjin's answer was all that was needed for them to be accepting of his relationship. Chan’s family on the other hand already knew that he was gay, but they were less welcoming because of the past. But by the end of the trip, they were smoothing Hyunjin with love and food. Reminding him that he was such a sweet boy for loving, Chan. 

Their first finals season. Both stressed-out. Their visits became shorter and shorter while they focused on their tedious work. They both were driven to succeed in their careers. They were understanding of eachother. Spending their time together quietly curled up with textbooks in front of their eyes. The campus lounge became their favorite meeting spot with their combined friends. Seungmin and Minho always brought coffee and snacks in hopes that Chan and Hyunjin would help them understand their notes. 

Their first real fight. It was messy, to say the least. The untrue words that fell from each other's burning lips. Hot tears dotting their faces while they fought over something that wouldn’t even matter to them next week. They were just overwhelmed and the cup overflowed with emotions that needed to be released. Hyunjin eventually storming out of Chan’s dorm room. Swearing that he would never return to that prick, only to calm down two hours later, his stomach twisting with horrid guilt as he realized what had happened. Hyunjin leaving his dorm to apologize only to find Chan standing outside of the door with a peace offering of food. They fell asleep crying together that night. 

Their first celebration. They had both passed all of their exams, a burdening weight lifted off their shoulders. And in their excitement, they went for drinks with their friends. Laughter filled the drunken atmosphere. Hyunjin was singing terribly at the karaoke machine while he could hardly stand up. The awful walk back home. The falling and stumbling while they held onto eachother too tightly, giggling at eachother, swearing they could never get happier than this. 

Their first apartment. They had decided that living on campus wasn’t good enough for them. There were so many more things they wanted to experience together. Seungmin and Minho helped them move into their new place, there was talk of them even moving into the spare bedroom. It was decided by the end of the night that the four would live under the same roof. Their nights filled with late-night convenience store trips and study sessions in their shared living room. 

Their first pet. Hyunjin couldn’t leave the kitten outside by himself in the cold. So of course he picked up the darling calico and shoved her into his jacket until he made it home, making sure to pick up some food for her on his way home. Chan arrived home and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the calico sleeping in his hoodie on the couch. He couldn't say no to Hyunjin, so they now had a cat, which led to Minho convincing them that they needed a second kitten so the kitten wouldn’t get lonely while they were at school. 

Their first house-plant. If it wasn’t for Seungmin this poor plant wouldn’t even exist. Hyunjin and Chan were not plant people in their defense. The plants didn’t meow for water so they tend to forget about it. 

They had so many more first for them to experience, so many more adventures that would challenge their relationship. But they would challenge them all head-on. From their first anniversary, their first puppy, their first home, and their first engagement... 

They would celebrate everything with bright eyes, working harder every day towards their future. There furbabies that needed more friends while they were busy. Hyunjin became a successful painter, turning their garage into his personal workspace. Chan landed his dream job and worked towards becoming the CEO of a company. There was talk of children but they both agreed that it wasn’t something they wanted. They were content with their king-size that was big enough for them, their cats, and their golden retriever.

They were happy and content with the life they had created. A college hook-up that became a blossoming relationship. Like a tree, their roots had been established and they only bloomed and grew together. Their relationship was as sturdy as a tree trunk, they would be together for years to come.


End file.
